elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulda
|Base ID = }} Hulda is a Nord innkeeper and the owner of The Bannered Mare in Whiterun. Appearance Hulda has auburn-titian colored hair and hazel eyes. She carries an iron dagger and wears an orange set of farm clothes with a pair of boots. Background Hulda has owned The Bannered Mare for quite some time and she considers herself to be living well and claims to enjoy her job, but that she is ready to retire and is willing to sell the inn to Ysolda. Interactions Rooms and food Hulda may tell the Dragonborn to have a seat by the fire when they enter. Once seated down on the bench by the fire, Hulda will tell Saadia to serve them. If the Dragonborn is in need of a room, they can speak to Hulda about a room for the night for 10 . Quests Take Up Arms Hulda informs the Dragonborn that the Companions are taking new members. The Whispering Door Hulda tells the Dragonborn about the Jarl's troubled youngest son Nelkir. The Blessings of Nature Hulda tells the Dragonborn about the bad condition of the Gildergreen in Whiterun. The Black Star Hulda tells the Dragonborn about the marvelous statue of Azura outside of Winterhold. First Lessons If asked about magic in Skyrim, Hulda will direct the Dragonborn to the College of Winterhold. Rescue Mission Hulda has been kidnaped and taken to Broken Helm Hollow. The Companions ask Dragonborn to rescue her and escort her back to Whiterun. Rising at Dawn If the Dragonborn is infected by Sanguinare Vampiris, she will talk about the wizard, Falion, in Morthal who has been experimenting on the undead, including vampires, and is knowledgeable on the topic. Woodcutting Hulda will give gold coins in exchange for firewood. She pays 5 per piece. Dialogue Magic Where can I learn more about magic? "Magic is for the weak. Elves, I mean. They keep to that College in Winterhold. They know their place. Of course there is Farengar. He might be the Jarl's wizard, but at least he's a Nord." or "Pfft, I should've guessed as much. Your kind sticks to that College in Winterhold, as well they should. You'd never think to learn from a Nord like the Jarl's wizard." (If player is a Dunmer, Altmer, or Bosmer) Gossip Give me the latest gossip. *''"The Companions? In Jorrvaskr? They're recruiting new members, from what I hear."'' *''"I assume you saw the Gildergreen? Big tree, all burnt up, in the middle of the Wind District. It's part of the Temple of Kynareth. People want Danica to do something about it, but I don't know what they expect."'' *''"Been hearing some strange tales of the Jarl's children. Say the one's turning wicked, and the others have an ill-favored look to them. Best to keep clear."'' Stormcloak Victory How's life under Stormcloak rule? "Well, the Stormcloak guards drink a lot more than the Imperials did, so I've been making more money lately. On the other hand, they're a violent bunch. Every night a fight breaks out and I end up with a smashed chair or a broken table. So, not much has changed, really." Quotes *''"Come on in. Let me know if you need anything, or take a seat by the fire and I'll send someone over."'' *''"I enjoy this work well enough, but I'm ready to retire. I've been thinking of selling the inn to Ysolda. Anyway, what do you need?"'' *''"What can I get you?"'' *''"Need anything else, just let me know."'' *''"Hungry tired, or just plain thirsty?"'' *''"I think I've got some mugs that need scrubbing."'' *''"If it's work you need, how about chopping up some wood for the fires?"'' *''"Here for work? Get an axe and bring me all the wood you can chop."'' *''"I'm just out and about, love. The Bannered Mare can do without me for a bit, I suspect." ―When found outside The Bannered Mare. *"I don't get much time time off from the tavern, but I enjoy it when I do." ―When found outside The Bannered Mare. *"I'll get back to the Bannered Mare soon enough. Just need to stretch my legs a bit..." ''―When found outside The Bannered Mare. Trivia *If Hulda dies, Ysolda will take over Hulda's duties as innkeeper. *Selling firewood to Hulda counts as completing a quest for her. As a reward, inexpensive items can be taken without it counting as stealing. *She may give the Dragonborn things if they are kind to her. *Hulda's name is of Norse origin, and most likely means "hidden." Bugs * If Hulda is killed and Ysolda takes her place, the quest "The Whispering Door" cannot be started. * Even if the Dragonborn is already a member of the Companions, Hulda may still tell them that they are taking new members. Appearances * de:Hulda es:Hulda fr:Hulda it:Hulda pl:Hulda ru:Хульда uk:Хульда Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers